A Secret Worth Keeping 01
by LilDream
Summary: A 01 Aged Up Rewrite. Mimato. Yamato and Mimi have been dating for a year before they entered the digital world for the first time. They've been dating in secret due to school cliques. Both end up at camp and with a life changing summer.


A Secret Worth Keeping 01

By: LilDream

Description:

A 01 Aged Up Rewrite. Mimato. Yamato and Mimi have been dating for a year before they entered the digital world for the first time. They've been dating in secret due to school cliques. Both end up at camp and

Disclaimer: Digimon and its characters do not belong to me! If it did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction would it? Haha.

A/N: Wow I haven't written or posted a fanfic in YEARS. I decided to start new and fresh with a new account. I'm leaving my old one up but I'm not going to say which one it is haha those stories are too embarrassing!

Anyways, I think this is my first Digimon fanfic that I've posted. I wrote a TON back in elementary school when it came out but never uploaded! So here I am. After rewatching the show on Netflix, I decided to write my own version of 01 and 02. Don't worry! I'm not rewriting the entire series word by word..just the changes I'm doing…hard to describe but when you read it, you'll understand!

This is a Mimato and will focus on them A LOT. There will also be some Taiora (unestablished) and bit of Jyoumi. I'm also working on a rewrite of 02 which is Kenyako based. I might upload it as well but I might wait until I'm done with this one. We shall see. Haha since it carries off of this one, some things might be confusing.

I am boosting their ages! Frankly I find anyone under the age of 14 to be dating..or kissing to be weird..they're just CHILDREN. IT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE. Anyways that's just my opinion haha. Taichi, Sora and Yamato are 17, Koushiro and Mimi are 16, Takeri and Hikari are 10 and Jyou is 18.

I'll try and update this every week!

Wow this A/N is so long! I usually hate reading them..kudos to those who did read all this! It will make the story a lot easier to understand at first. I think that's it..yeah..okay lol

Onwards to what you came for!

-Prologue-

Two teens were curled up in a bed. A very pink bed but the male didn't mind if his girlfriend enjoyed..obsessed over the color, who was he to object? She wore her favorite pink flannel pajamas and he wore only his sleep pants. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but those flannel pajamas were the softest things he has felt. The fact that his girlfriend wore them made them even better to hug.

Mimi Tachikawa sighed happily and curled into the arms around her. She was in bliss. She was really lucky to have him as her boyfriend. Cuddling even more closer she reveled in that giddy feeling in her tummy. She glanced up when she heard and felt a chuckle coming from her boyfriend.

"You're going to dig a hole into my side if you snuggle any closer, Meems," Yamato Ishida said as he petted her hair. Course he didn't mind. He loved having her close. Being alone for most of his life, he was quite needy for human contact. He wouldn't admit that out loud either.

"Well sorrrrry!" she pouted, "After tonight, we won't be able to sleep or snuggle or kiss for have any physical contact for weeks!"

Yamato frowned at that. It was true he thought, hid mood slipping down.

"Yeah yeah.." he sighed, "but..it would have been worse if you went to the cheerleading camp instead..then I wouldn't see you for weeks."

"True..but do you know how HARD it was to convince the girls that I had no choice and that my parents forced me to take the job for this camp. Really Yamato, you don't have to follow Takeru everywhere. He's a big boy and can take care of himself."

He rolled his eyes. They have had this argument every day since he told her about his decision about taking a job at the summer camp his younger brother was attending. Said brother, Takeru, had mentioned the camp when the two siblings were having lunch together. With their parents separated, they tried to keep in contact frequently so they arranged lunch get togethers every week if possible. Yamato took the initiative to look into it and realized they had openings for councilors, specifically ones that would help out teaching music, sports, literary arts, technology and health. He told his girlfriend about it and asked her to submit an application and so they did..after numerous arguments about "leave that poor boy alone" and "are you going to stalk him every moment of his life".

"Go to sleep silly" he muttered as he reached over to turn off the lamp on her bed stand.

Mimi muttered a "fine.." before closing her eyes. Tomorrow they go off to the camp. She was a bit bummed that they wouldn't be able to be together for the entire camp duration. There would be too many students from their school volunteering and others who would come into the school that starting year.

The couple have been dating in secret for a year now. Their social standings in school prevented them from being able to even have conversation much less be in a relationship. Mimi, was a cheerleader and Matt was a musician in a band. A sport she adored and put a lot of passion into. Unfortunately her leader had a huge falling out with one of Matt's band mates two years prior. Turned out, his bandmate had cheated on her and once she found out, badmouthed the band and ended up slandering their name that no school or any establishment looking for a teenage band in the area would book them. Course the band didn't blame the poor guy, after all bros before hoes. This huge fiasco caused a HUGE rift and war between the two groups. The girls thought of them as womanizing creeps while the guys thought of them as career ruining bitches. Mimi and Matt had met the summer before a music festival in France. The two had joined in at a small café where a lot of musicians performing at the festival were meeting up to introduce themselves and their work. He was drawn into the lyrics of her songs and she was entranced by his skills at singing and playing guitar. They spent a lot of time together that summer and even collaborated on songs.

"You're from Odaiba as well?" he had asked her during dinner on their last day in France. The two never thought about their homes until they realized they had to say goodbye. On the topic of keeping touch, they realized they were both from the same city.

"You're talent is amazing! How is it that I've never heard of you or your work?" he asked. She had answered, "because I keep it all a secret." And in that conversation, they realized they were both in opposite groups of the feud at their school. Back home, they would start to meet in secret and then soon enough began dating. Mimi insisted that she help him write his songs. "It's the only way I can get my music out there. If I can't do it, then I would love for you to do it for me" And so Mimi, unknown to the other bandmates, became their songwriter. The only ones besides the couple who knew were their parents. Her parents had met him during their trip and his father soon learned when he came home at night and caught them in a very intimate situation. Yamato still remembers the lecture he got the day after the incident..it pretty much took the entire day. 'Worth it!' he grinned thinking about it.

Yamato, still wide awake, glanced down at his girlfriend. He wished they could date in public but he knew how much cheerleading meant to her so he never pushed it. He would never break her dreams.

He brushed his hands through her hair in thought. She gave a small sigh in her sleep. Smiling, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. These next few weeks will be interesting. If only he knew that it would be a life changing and potentially a relationship ruining summer.

A bit of foreshadowing there haha

Thanks so much for reading! Really short but next Wednesday Ill post the first chapter! I'm in the middle of revising it. It's so long due to so much happenings before they get pulled into the digital world PLUS all of the digitial worldness..

ALSO every chapter will be every episode mixed in with a bit of before and after depending on the situation.

Thanks again for reading! 3


End file.
